There is a demand for image capturing/displaying-enabled electronic devices, including small image capturing/displaying-enabled electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and digital cameras. Conventional electronic devices may capture and store images or may display the stored images at a user's request. A conventional electronic device may communicate with another electronic device to receive images from the other electronic device and may display the received images at a user's request.
Related art electronic devices in the related art may capture and display animation images. An animation image may include multiple images captured over time. Related art electronic devices may display the animation image by quickly switching the multiple images, so that the images appear to be animated. A related art electronic device may store animation images, transmit the stored animation images to another electronic device or receive stored animation images from the other electronic device. Accordingly, an animation image captured by a first user may be viewed by a second user through the second user's electronic device.
Related art electronic devices may capture and display animation images. However, such electronic devices may simply display a plurality of captured images in sequence. In other words, the related art electronic devices are provided merely with methods for displaying an animation image in which the whole image is changed. In other words, there is no disclosure of displaying an animation in which only part of an image is changed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of one or more exemplary embodiments. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.